(a) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument provided with plural manipulators assigning the generation of musical tones and a musical tone generating device composed of plural musical tone generating channels generating musical tones in accordance with the operation of the plural manipulators.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the instrument of this type has been provided with an assignment control device assigning manipulators operated in response to the operation of any of plural manipulators to either one or plural musical tone generating channels equivalent to a predetermined number so that musical tones relative to the operated manipulators are generated in the assigned musical tone generating channels.
In the conventional instrument described above, however, the number of musical tone generating channels assigned by the assignment control device is limited and, when the manipulators are operated, only one kind of musical tone or two kinds of musical tones are always generated and the generation of an arbitrary musical tone cannot be controlled, with the result that an operator has been unable to enjoy performing freely the musical instrument.